This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
This invention relates to dolls or action figures with facial features customized to a particular individual.
Dolls and actions figures that are customized to resemble particular people are highly desirable, but because they must be custom made, requiring skilled labor and expensive equipment, they take a long time to produce and can be expensive. Improvements in technology including scanners and 3D printers allow custom heads or custom heads and bodies to be made, but the process still takes time, is expensive, and the results are not very realistic.